


Handle With Care

by pollitt



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The sign says, <b>Handle With Care</b></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene for 5.15 "Remnants" Thank you to [](http://maverick4oz.livejournal.com/profile)[**maverick4oz**](http://maverick4oz.livejournal.com/) for her beta.

John doesn't talk on the flight back to Atlantis, and he says a silent prayer to the _what-_ and _whomever_ that Parrish has the good sense not to say anything (John has a feeling he wasn't the only one that Lorne warned on this trip).

He says as few words as possible when the jumper touches down in the hanger and Drs. Cassidy and Parrish head to their labs, offering quick thanks and farewells.

John is still thinking about words--what words, he's still not sure--when he hears Rodney's voice.

"Sheppard, you're back. You won't believe--" Rodney looks up then and sees John's face--whatever it is that's there, given what John's seen today, he doesn't *want* to even think what might be there--and stops. "John?"

The words still aren't there, and for the second time in as many hours John says a silent prayer because Rodney doesn't ask, doesn't say another word. Instead he looks quickly around the hallway and his hand is warm and firm around John's (uninjured, perfectly *fine*) hand as he leads him into the closest room. The door hasn't finished closing before Rodney's arms are around John's shoulders and John's nose is buried in the curve of Rodney's neck.

"There was some weird shit going on here. You too?" Rodney's breath tickles John's ear.

John can't hold back the twitch of a smile that dies when he thinks about what--

"I don't want to talk about it." John grips the fabric of Rodney's jacket. "Not yet."

"Okay." Rodney pulls back, his hand cupping the side of John's face. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Me too," John says, smiling. He holds Rodney's face in both hands, leans forward, and loses himself in the safety of Rodney's embrace, the rightness of his kiss.


End file.
